Ctmfandom Wiki
Our mission Content Team Members, or CTMs, are the contractors who assist in sprucing up and seeding content on wikis, often around upcoming launches, large updates, etc. They are responsible for ensuring that the latest and best content is up on our communities as soon as information is available. The CTMs are the main task force that will be creating pages, adding content to pages, and ensuring the best content available is up on wikis across both Fandom and Gamepedia. Think of them as temporary helpers to get everything ship shape before a big influx of new editors and readers arrives. They’ll be working closely with wiki managers and admins in order to best serve your communities. All of the Content Team Members were recruited directly from wiki communities on Fandom. About CTM Content Team Members, or CTMs, are the contractors responsible for ensuring that the latest and best content is up on our communities as soon as information is available. The CTMs are the main task force that will be creating pages, adding content to pages, and ensuring the best content available is up on wikis across both Fandom and Gamepedia. The Content Team Members are managed by a Content Team Lead, a full-time Fandom staff member. For more information, read the blog post. TEAM LEAD |bio = James came out of light speed into the Fandom Universe during the summer of 2018. Outside of being a life-long Star Wars, Marvel, and playstation fan-boy; James is an avid fan of Hip-Hop/Rap, true crime, and cooking. Some of his favorite Fandoms include the aforementioned Star Wars and Marvel Universes, Game of Thrones, Peaky Blinders, and any sort of narrative based video game-- think God of War and The Last of Us}} Gaming | Content Team Members |bio = I've been editing Wiki's for who knows how many years, I love it. I mostly live on the other side, PUBG Gamepedia Wiki as the Admin, it's my project of mine since 2016. Besides that, I entered video games at a young age with a Windows 95 desktop with no Internet. Just me, my Tonka series CD's, LEGO Island and the desktop. My cousin introduced me to the Xbox 360, you can say I'm a Xbox fanboy but I did move back to the PC side years later.}} |bio = Cyanide3 is a longtime German user, who has been editing on Fandom since 2011. Over the years, Cyanide has been part of multiple volunteer teams in the English and German languages, assisting wikis and communities with adding new content or establishing portability for other platforms. Raised on games like Sonic CD or Mega Man V, Cyanide loves challenging games within different genres of video games. The PS4 is running 24/7, while the phone is always connected with a powerbank to provide enough energy for the augmented reality-game Ingress. Now, as a Gaming Content Team Member, Cyanide looks forward to creating new content and building new communities for upcoming games. PS: Bribable with coffee. |image = CY3_Avatar.png}} |bio = I discovered a fascination for wiki's in 2016 and have been steamrolling ever since, expanding my wiki wizardry with every new place I joined. I've worked on tons of different wikis, from Moonlighter on Gamepedia to Anthem on Fandom. Any game that I play I eventually find myself on their wiki... Might need to play less games ;) |image = ferthi.png}} , Community Central , Gamepedia |bio = My kids introduced me to Terraria, and I fell in love with the game. Became an admin at Gamepedia's Terraria Wiki in 2016. Love everything Marvel; if there's a Marvel movie or TV show, I'm probably watching it. Well, not the cartoons. |image = ferretwings.png}} |bio = I started editing wikis in 2018. I'm now a Wiki Manager for Gamepedia, and a member of the Content Team for Fandom. Some of my favorite gaming memories include heated NBA Jam games on the Sega Genesis and causing trouble in Ultima Online with friends. These days, I'll play just about anything but my favorites are first person shooters (Quake, TF2, Call of Duty), FromSoft games (Dark Souls, Bloodborne, Sekiro), and anything by Hideo Kojima (Metal Gear, etc.). And I'm always looking forward to the next Star Wars, MCU, or James Bond movie. |image = greg.jpeg}} |bio = I've probably played Yo! Noid more than you have. When I'm not playing that, I'm probably working on the Pro Wrestling Wiki.}} |bio = I've been editing wikis since around 2016 and generally spend way too much time playing games, typically the Witcher series, Fallout, Elder Scrolls, Assassin's Creed, etc. though I love the cyberpunk genre and will play games that fall within that scope when I can. You can currently find me helping with the styling for the Cyberpunk wiki... or playing yet another playthrough in The Witcher 3.}} Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Community Central Category:Browse